Una nueva oportunidad
by Evie18sc
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Raven ,y los nños junto con Devon planean una sorpresa que podria cambiar la vida de todos los integrantes de la familia Baxter Carter . Ademas los abuelos Baxter llegan de visita a Chicago.


¿Esta es solo una historia ficticia de lo que me gustaría que pasara en algún momento de la serie de la casa de Raven es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste mucho Una nueva oportunidad?

Raven estaba como todos los días preparando el desayuno para Booker y Nia, en eso Chelsea aparece con una gran sonrisa sin decir nada.

Raven: ¿Chelsea que te pasa?

Chelsea: Nada solo que estoy muy feliz porque ya casi es el cumpleaños de una persona a la que quiero mucho.

Cuervo: lo se lo se mañana es mi cumpleaños

Chelsea: En realidad hablaba de mi tío Earl pero ahora que recuerdo coinciden con el tuyo Raven la mira sorprendida

Cuervo: heyyy

Chelsea: ¿solo bromeaba, entonces que vas a hacer por tu día especial?

Raven: Aun no lo sé, supongo que lo habitual salir a cenar con los niños y contigo.

Chelsea: creí que querías una gran fiesta como cuando eramos adolescentes, recuerdas esa fiesta que hicimos en tu habitación con todos los chicos de la escuela estuvo espectacular fue la mejor, dijo emocionada

Raven: si fueron buenos tiempos pero ya no somos más adolescentes, tenemos hijos comprometidos, tenemos que pagar cuentas Lo que me recuerda ya conseguiste un empleo

Raven mira a Chelsea con duda De pronto entra en la sala Booker y Nia alistándose para ir a la escuela, en voz baja hablan acerca de que regalo darle a su madre por su cumpleaños, de pronto Booker tiene una visión

Visión ... Devon llega a una casa con un ramo de flores para Raven

Devon: Rae esto es para ti, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que paso entre nosotros yo aun te sigo queriendo, no sé qué pueda pasar en el futuro pero espero que en algún momento podamos volver a estar juntos. Raven se queda sin palabras Termina la visión

Booker: tuve una visión

Nia: que fue lo que viste

Booker: vi a papá pidiéndole una oportunidad a mamá para que vuelvan a estar juntos.

Nia golpea a Booker

Nia: te dije que no bromees con tus visiones

Booker: No es broma hablo enserio

Nia: ¿wao esto es increíble papá aún está enamorado de mamá, que debemos hacer?

Booker: No lo sé, talvez sea mejor llamar a papá y ver que es lo que está planeando por el cumpleaños de mamá

Nia: tienes razón lo llamaremos después de la escuela.

Raven los ve susurrar y les pregunta que pasa.

Booker y Nia se ponen nerviosos: Nada todo está bien

Raven: ¿Okey? Que tengan un buen día niños, los amo

Booker y Nia: también nosotros

Levi: rápido chicos el papá de Tess nos está esperando abajo en su camión, adiós mamá.

Chelsea: adiós cariño, ten un buen día.

Raven: ¿Chelsea no notaste algo extraños a los chicos?

Chelsea: no, porque lo dices

Raven: olvídalo talvez solo sea impresión mía.

Los niños regresan de la escuela y aprovechan que su mamá aun está en el trabajo para llamar a su papá

Booker: Hola papá? Quería saber si tienes planeado algo para el cumpleaños de mamá

Devon: no nada porque lo preguntas hijo

Booker: Papá soy psíquico lo olvida

Devon: Esta bien que viste

Booker: te vi en el apartamento pidiéndole una segunda oportunidad a mamá para que puedan estar juntos

Devon: Me atrapaste, quería que sea una sorpresa para todos, pero ahora que ya lo saben necesito que me ayuden con la sorpresa para su mamá

Nia: si papá que necesitas cuenta con nosotros

Levi: ¿qué están haciendo?

Nia: estamos ayudando a papá a hacerle una sorpresa a mamá por su cumpleaños

Booker: uh uh ya sé podemos invitar a los abuelos Baxter para que vean la sorpresa de papá

Nia: es una gran idea yo los llamaré

Raven llega a casa agotada, así que se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de limonada de pronto tiene una visión

Visión... Sus padres aparecen en la puerta del apartamento Víctor y Tania: ¡feliz cumpleaños hija! Los tres se dan un fuerte abrazo Termina la visión

Chelsea: ¿Rae estas bien?

Raven: ohh chels, tuve una visión mis papás estarán aquí por mi cumpleaños estoy tan feliz, los extraño mucho

Chelsea: enserio Rae, me alegra mucho por ti.

Chelsea le da un abrazo a Raven

Raven: Bueno tengo que ir al supermercado debo hacer una cena increíble para mañana

Chelsea: Rae no te preocupes es tu cumpleaños yo me encargo Iré por las compras y haré la cena de mañana es los mejor para todos

Raven: ummmm sabes Chels mejor tu ve por las compras y yo hago la cena eso si será lo mejor para todos

Al día siguiente es el gran día de Raven. Los niños se levantan temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Raven y se lo llevan a su habitación cantándole la canción de cumpleaños Raven se levanta confundida

Raven: ¿Niños? wao hicieron esto para mí?

Booker: es solo un pequeño detalle de agradecimiento por ser la mejor mamá del mundo

Nia: Gracias por estar siempre para nosotros te amamos mamá

Raven: owww gracias niños, los amos bebés

Raven los abraza junto con Chelsea y Levi

Levi: feliz cumpleaños tía Raven

Chelsea: feliz cumpleaños Rae

Raven: gracias a todos chicos son el mejor regalo de cumpleaños

Nia: este es solo el primero de tus regalos en este día especial

Booker: queremos engreírte todo el día así que juntamos nuestros ahorros y te reservamos una cita en el spa para que vayas con la tía Chelsea y te relajes todo el día.

Raven: wao enserio gracias niños son los mejores del mundo.

Chelsea: Rae esto es increíble, de prisa tememos que vestirnos tendremos un largo y relajante día

Raven y Chelsea se van del apartamento, los niños se ponen en marcha y prepara todo para la sorpresa de su madre, llaman a su padre para decirle que su mamá ya no está en casa Devon llega al apartamento para preparar la cena sorpresa compra un ramo de rosas, las favoritas de Raven, y se prepara para el gran momento llega la hora de la sorpresa pero los padre de Raven aun no llegan, de pronto se escuchan las llaves de la puerta, Raven entra y al ver las luces apagadas se pregunta que está pasando

Raven: ¿Niños están bien? Chels te dije que pagarás la cuenta de la luz

Todos: ¡sorpresa! Raven se sorprende al ver la sorpresa de los niños

Raven: ¡Niños! ¿Hicieron esto por mí?

Nia: te dijimos que habrían muchas sorpresas más, y aun no terminan

En eso entra Devon con un ramo de rosas, y se pone enfrente de Raven Raven se queda completamente congelada

Devon: feliz cumpleaños Rae

Raven le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, al separarse Devon la mira directo a los ojos y le dice

Devon: quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que paso entre nosotros yo aun te sigo queriendo, no sé qué pueda pasar en el futuro, pero espero que en algún momento podamos volver a estar juntos.

Raven se queda sin palabras. De pronto suena el timbre, Chelsea se dirige a abrir la puerta, eran los padres de Raven

Víctor y Tania: ¡feliz cumpleaños Rae!

Raven abraza a sus papás

Víctor: ¿pregunta estamos interrumpiendo algo?

Raven: No todo está bien solo estábamos a punto de cenar

Devon esconde el ramo detrás de su espalda, Raven se acerca a Devon y le dice si pueden hablar de eso más tarde el haciende con la cabeza. Los niños se quedan con una gran duda sobre lo que su madre decidió pero se enfocan en el hecho de que sus abuelos llegaron

Nia y Booker: ¡Abuelo, Abuela!

Víctor y Tania: ¿Niños, como están? Los extrañamos mucho

Nia: muy bien abuelo nosotros también los extrañamos muchísimos

Booker: estamos bien, pero estaríamos mejor si nos dieran un regalo

Víctor: eres idéntico a tu tío Cory

Raven: ¿hablando de él, dónde está Cory?

Tania: Esta muy ocupado en sus negocios ya lo conoces, pero igual te manda saludos y lamenta mucho no poder estar aquí por tu cumpleaños

Víctor: Chelsea que gusto verte también a ti Levi Chelsea le da un abrazo a los padres de Raven

Levi: un gusto verlo señor Baxter

Víctor: Levi, tu mamá es como una hija para mi si quieres puedes llamarnos abuelo y abuela

Levi: muchas gracias señor Baxter... Digo abuelo

Levi le da un abrazo a Tania y Victor Luego de eso saludan a Devon y todos se sientan a cenar, terminada la cena Victor les dice a todos para que vayan a dar un paseo al parque, Booker, Nia y Levi acceden emocionados, Raven decide quedarse ya que no se siente bien, por lo que Chelsea decide ir con los niños y los papás de Raven. Raven y Devon se quedan solos en el apartamento, en un primer momento se quedaron incómodos al no haber saber que decir, de pronto Raven empieza a hablar

Raven: Devon me encanto la sorpresa que preparaste junto con los niños, enserio muchas gracias por todo

Devon: no fue nada, haría lo que sea por verte feliz, como ya te lo dije a pesar de todo lo que pasamos yo aun te quiero y si aún existe una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiéramos estar juntos me encantaría que pasara

Raven: Devon no sé qué decir, sabes a pesar de que no estemos juntos no hay día en que no piense en ti, aun te quiero como el primer momento en que te vi, eh intentado olvidarte con todo mi ser, pero no puedo.

Raven empieza a sollozar y agacha la cabeza Devon la toma de la mano y con la otra levanta su rostro lentamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos se acercan cada vez más y finalmente sus labios se juntan en un interminable beso, luego del lindo momento ambos se separan y se miran a los ojos. Devon: wao eso fue increíble

Raven: ¿Lo se fue como la primera vez que nos besamos lo recuerdas?

Devon: cómo olvidarlo fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida Raven: uno?

Devon: sip porque los más felices de mi vida fueron cuando te conocí, cuando nos casamos y cuando tuvimos la bendición de convertirnos en padres. Raven: owww Devon eres tan lindo

Devon: ¿entonces que hay de nosotros, estas decidida en darnos otra oportunidad?

Raven se acerca y la da un lindo beso

Raven: eso responde tu pregunta

Devon: no se talvez necesite otra respuesta para confirmarlo

Ambos se miran y se dan un gran beso, pasa un tiempo y llegan los chicos del paseo al parque, Raven y Devon se paran tomados de l mano lo cual les sorprende a todos.

Nia: ¿mamá, papá que está pasando?

Raven: tenemos noticias nuevas para todos, su padre y yo hemos decidido darnos una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos y ser una familia otra vez Booker: wao mamá esa es la mejor noticia de todas, pero eso significa entonces que ya no estaremos más con la tía Chelsea y Levi.

Booker y Nia se entristecen

Raven: claro que no niños, la tía Chelsea y Levi aun van a estar con nosotros ya veremos la manera de estar todos juntos, no importa como pero siempre seremos una familia.

Chelsea: Rae eso es muy dulce pero no lo sé, tú tienes tu propia familia de nuevo y no quisiera incomodarlos

Raven: Chels eres mi mejor amiga, es más eres como una hermana para mí, jamás incomodarías, además nos hicimos la promesa de que siempre estaremos para la otra sin importar las circunstancias.

Devon: por supuesto Chelsea todos somos familia sin importar que pase. Por eso te pido que te quedes con nosotros

Levi: Di que si mamá, yo no me quiero ir, extrañaría mucho a Booker y a Nia, son mis hermanos

Levi pone ojos de perrito triste

Chelsea: Como decirle que no a esos ojitos, por supuesto que nos quedaremos Rae.

Todos: yeahhhh Devon suelta la mano de Raven y se dirige a la cocina por la última sorpresa para Raven.

Devon: ¿lista para tu última sorpresa?

Rae: siiii

Devon: Entonces cierra los ojos

Raven obedece al pedido, Es un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños para Raven.

Devon: ya puedes abrirlos.

Rae: Devon es hermoso, enserio muchas gracias a todos por haber hecho todo esto por mí, este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos, los amo a todos. todos se acercan para cantarle, terminada la canción

Nia dice Nia: mamá pide un deseo

Cuervo: ¿qué más podría pedir? Tengo los mejores padres, los más increíbles hijos, la mejor amiga de todo el mundo, al más inteligente sobrino y por supuesto al más lindo de todos los esposos.

Raven mira a Devon y le da un pequeño beso.

Cuervo: los amo a todos

Todos se dan un gran abrazo como la gran familia que hijo.

Fin del episodio


End file.
